PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Alcohol misuse and its consequences peaks during emerging adulthood (the period of life between 18 to 25). Among those attending four-year universities, this rise is attributed to the college environment, where social interactions are largely associated with binge drinking. However, there is a paucity of knowledge that explains the rise in alcohol misuse among non four-year college emerging adults. Based on previous models with four- year college students, developmental milestones, stress, and social networks are relevant constructs that will be examined. This K01 proposal outlines a well-integrated research and training plan that will enable the PI (Dr. Meisel) to acquire the essential skills to become an independent researcher. This award will allow the researcher to (a) uncover important developmental milestones among an understudied population (i.e., non four-year college emerging adults), (b) learn a new methodology (i.e., respondent-driven sampling) that will help recruit individuals from this hard-to-reach population, and (c) use this knowledge to examine the relationship between alcohol use, stress, peer influence, and developmental milestones in this population. The proposed research consists of two stages: a formative research stage and a pilot study. Qualitative methods (30 individual interviews) will be utilized to identify important micro-level milestones and related transitions (i.e., moving away from home, obtaining a job) among this population. These interviews will also inform the researchers on (a) the role of alcohol and other substance use in everyday life, (b) the interplay between stress, goal attainment, and coping strategies, (c) the influence of peers, and (d) best methods to recruit and retain non four-year college emerging adults. Using the knowledge gained from these interviews, respondent-driven sampling (RDS) will be utilized to identify initial participants (termed seeds in RDS). These five seeds will complete the baseline survey and will receive three coupons to recruit their non four-year college peers. Multiple waves will be recruited, until the desired sample size is attained (N = 100). Follow-up surveys will be completed by all participants at 6, 12, 18, and 24 months. Results of the pilot study will inform our understanding of the mechanisms of peer influence among this population. This research will lead to subsequent grant applications that will (a) utilize RDS in other hard-to-reach populations and (b) lead to a larger scale investigation of mediators and moderators of peer influence among non four-year college emerging adults. The PI will work with an experienced and knowledgeable team of mentors (Drs. Nancy Barnett, John Light, Suzanne Colby, Miles Ott, Rochelle Rosen) to master four areas of training relevant to this proposal: 1) qualitative measurement, 2) developmental theories among non four-year college emerging adults, 3) RDS, and 4) longitudinal sociocentric network analysis. Overall, the research and training activities outlined in this K01 award contributes to (a) the development of an independent research scientist and (b) scientific knowledge in an understudied and hard-to-reach population.